ELLA ES EL
by zull black
Summary: Ginny, descubre que su equipo de Quidditch va a desaparecer, se disfraza como su hermano, tomando su lugar en su nueva escuela por dos semanas. Los enredos se inician cuando ella se enamora de su compañero de cuarto; Draco Malfoy y se da cuenta que le gusta a Luna, la chica que Draco adora. Las cosas se complican aun más cuando su hermano, Ron, aparece en la escuela exponiendola.


**ELLA ES EL**

Cuando Ginny, descubre que su equipo de Quidditch va a desaparecer, se disfraza como su hermano, tomando su lugar en su nueva escuela por dos semanas. Los enredos se inician cuando ella se enamora de su compañero de cuarto; Draco Malfoy y se da cuenta que le gusta a Luna, la chica que Draco adora. Las cosas se complican aun más cuando su hermano, Ron, aparece en la escuela poniendo en evidencia "su secreto".

* Es el mismo universo de Harry Potter magia y eso, pero en un mundo donde no existe un señor oscuro, y su preocupación es mas hacia su vida futura y a la escuela. También donde Hogwarts tiene una extensión universitaria al igual que los diversos colegios de Magia como Durmstrang, etc. Pero de los cuales Hogwarts y Durmstrang son acérrimos enemigos en el Quidditch, ya que cuentan con los mejores jugadores, Malfoy y Potter.

*Con mucho cariño para papá quien siempre esta conmigo.

*Es algo un poco mas relajado que mi otro fic, espero les guste.

CAPITULO 1

SIN EQUIPO

Era una tarde bastante agradable, todos jugaban al quidditch, en la orilla del arrollo que estaba junto al lago que esta en la madriguera, el hogar de los Weasley; es un juego de chicas pues este verano entrenan muy duro para cuando empiecen las clases, la temporada la puedan ganar; según Harry el novio de Ginny, ella es muy buena y en este juego lo esta demostrando al ser la que mas anota; es increíble la emoción, y los amigos apoyando a las chicas en cada anotación, parece ser que este será un gran año…

-¿UUU viste esa ultima anotación Harry?

-¡claro que si!...-le decía mientras la besaba…-te digo Ginn, eres mejor que la mitad de los chicos de mi equipo

-¿Te parece?...-sonreía

-Completamente seguro

-¿Me apoyaras esta temporada?...-le decía con ojos risueños

-Cada partido

Había una extensión universitaria en Hogwarts, en las cuales estaba la mayoría de los chicos que quisieran una buena carrera o en su caso un jugoso contrato con algún equipo profesional de renombre en todo el mundo mágico, ese era el sueño de Ginny, jugar para las arpías, por eso últimamente se había esmerado en entrenar al máximo para poder subir su nivel de juego y ser aceptada en el equipo donde jugaba su novio. Pero también este año tendría que enfrentarse a otro problema, su madre la había inscrito al programa de "Señoritas Debutantes" y era un verdadero problema pues su madre era la mas emocionada y ella realmente lo único que quería era jugar al quidditch; se despidió de su novio y sus amigas y se dirigía a su casa, jugando con la escoba en sus hombros y una gorra del Manchester que le había "tomado prestado" a su hermano, iba tan entretenida que no vio que alguien caminaba a sus espaldas…

-¡Hey!... ¡Hey!

-….

-¡Weasley! ¡Nadie me ignora!...- Grito indignada la chica, tomándola del hombro para que la volteara a ver…-¿Tu?

-Aaaa Lavander, que alegría…-dijo irónica

-¿Por qué tu y tu hermano se parecen tanto?

-Bueno deja pensarlo…-decía molesta- A si es por que quizá ¿Seamos hermanos?

-Noo, si usaras faldas y te comportaras mas como una chica…-dijo sosteniendo su cabello

-¿Qué quieres Lavander?...-su voz sonaba impaciente

-Dile a tu hermano que estoy esperando su lechuza…- y se marcho

Así o mas irritante pensó, y es que aun no comprendía como es que su hermano andaba con esa mujer, era adinerada si, y popular, peso pero todo eso la hacia ser una engreída fastidiosa. Faltaban dos semanas para empezar las clases, era su primer año como universitaria así que tenia que esforzarse al máximo si quería cumplir con sus deberes, el quidditch, casa, novio, Por las barba de Merlín, eran muchas cosas; pero su principal objetivo era entrenar, así que a los equipos se les tenia permitido entrenar todo el verana, por que las dos semanas antes de empezar las clases se escogían a los de nuevo ingreso que querrían formar parte de los equipos, así que Ginny era la primera apuntada para los entrenamientos.

Caminaba asía el campo de quidditch con sus amigas, que habían estado con ella en su anterior equipo, pero al llegar al campo vieron a los chicos entrenando y a otros mas corriendo atreves del campo eso la molesto mucho, pues se supone que ella había pedido el campo para entrenar…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Alguien sabe?

-Gin al parecer nos retiraron el permiso…-dijo una de las hermanas Patil, Patme

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por que?...- guardo la Snitch que siempre traía consigo

-Preguntémosle al entrenado…-sugirió Ann Botton

-¿Entrenador? ¿Entrenado?...-le hablaba Ginny entre la multitud de chicos que corría y volaba

-AAA hola chicas ¿Qué hacen por aquí?...-decía con los brazos cruzados, todas lo miraron con cara expectante

-¿Qué hace el equipo varonil aquí?...-dijo enfadada Ginny

-ah si, ya se a que se refieren, lamento mucho la eliminación de su equipo…-Pero su cara no reflejaba tristeza- Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ustedes díganme chicas

-Oh, gracias entrenador…-dijeron aliviadas las chicas

-¿Podríamos entrenar con los chicos?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Pero usted dijo…

-Cualquier cosa menos eso…-dijo mirándolas por primera vez

-¡Hola nena!... ¿Qué pasa entrenador?...-pregunto Harry acercándose

-Ay Harry, por favor ayúdanos…-decía Ginny poniendo ojitos de borrego a su novio

-¿Qué opinas Harry, las chicas quieren unirse al equipo?...-el resto del equipo de Harry se reía a carcajadas, la cara de las chicas era un poema.

-Anda Harry ayúdame…-decía suplicante

-El primer partido de la temporada es importante, y lo jugaremos contra nuestro rival….decía el entrenador como exponiendo algo vital…-Durmstrang y necesitamos ganar, no necesitamos peso muerto

-¿Qué?...-la indignación a flor de piel…-Harry diles lo buena que soy

-Ginn comprende corazón, es un partido importante

-¡Tu dijiste que jugaba mejor que la mitad de tu equipo!

-¿Qué?...-miraron molestos a Harry

-No Ginny…yo solo lo dije

-¿Qué?

-Esta discusión acabo chicos…-protesto el entrenador

-¿Harry?...-dijo desesperada

-Lo siento amor el entrenador tiene razón, se acabo la discusión…-Ginny abrió mucho los ojos

-Bien, al igual que nuestra relación…-se dieron la vuelta para marcharse

-¿Ginn? ¡Ginny espera!

No lo podía creer, Harry no la apoyó, y además se quedo sin equipo por Merlín quería llorar, su sueño de formar parte de las Arpías había acabado, ahora los casa talentos ni siquiera la miraría jugar; al fin había llegado a casa, todo estaba tan pasivo que eso la entristeció mas, al abrir la puerta no vio a nadie, quería subir corriendo las escaleras y encerrarse no solo estas dos semanas si no el resto de la vida ahí en el cuarto; de repente vio la cara amable de su madre que canturreaba por la sala

-Hola Ginny, te estaba esperando…-decía sonriéndole

-Hola ma

-Quiero que veas algo…-la tomo de la mano y la llevo apresurada a la pequeña sala, donde sobre los muebles habían unos vestidos en colores pasteles y con muchos encajes y volanes y mangas y cosas que a Ginny jamás en su sano juicio las escogería

-¿Y esto que es madre?...-dijo cansinamente

-Escoge uno…-decía emocionada modelándolos

-Nop

-¿Eres una debutante, recuerdas?

-¡Mama! ¿Sigues con ese tipo de ridiculeces?

-¡Ginevra! ¡No son ridiculeces!...Eres una dama, o por lómenos en eso te quisiera convertir…-decía mientras le quitaba la gorra que cargaba y la hacia que se probara los vestidos, Ginny no sabia si llorara o gritar esto era demasiado.

-¡Mamá, por favor!

-Pero Ginny ¡Te veras hermosa!, además a Harry le encantara verte como una dama…-sonreía ilusionada, Ginny la miro seria

-Otra razón más, para no ir

-¿Por qué?

-Harry y yo terminamos…-una lagrima silenciosa se le escurrió

-Pero… Pero ¿Por qué?

-Por que es un idiota

-Están guapo y atlético

-Si, pero un buen novio, te apoya en todo…-se cruzo de brazos

-¿Qué hizo?

-¡No me apoyo cuando eliminaron mi equipo de quidditch!

-Que triste, Ginny, ahora tendrás mas tiempos para el club

-Mama tan siquiera finge que te importa lo que me gusta…

-Si estoy triste…

Subió de a dos zancadas hasta el cuarto de su hermano Ron pasándole quejas sobre todo lo que le estaba pasando, la eliminación de su equipo, el que terminara con Harry, la idea loca de su mama de ser debutante, los vestidos, la escuela, mientras el recogía algunas cosas de su cuarto y las guardaba en su baúl, lo cual a ella le parecía un poco extraño, pero tratándose de su hermano francamente ya nada le sorprendía, mas cuando por unas bromas (del tamaño de las que hacen los gemelos) y por faltas lo habían expulsado de la universidad de Hogwarts lo que había sido un verdadero lio, ya que todos sus hermanos habían estudiado allí, hasta que Ron los convenció de enviarlo a una extensión de la universidad de Durmstrang que se encontraba al otro extremo de Londres, lo cual a Ron le favorecía, pues sus padres no lo verían y ni lo presionarían, y el podría hacer lo que quisiera, la música, que era en lo que los últimos dos años había estado metido.

-¿Por qué sigues con Lavander?, es tan… odiosa- el sonrió

-Es cosa de chicos…-la miro…-si me entiendes ¿Verdad?...

-iuu…-lo miro con asco

-No digas nada…-sonrió

-No me as dicho ¿Qué voy hacer?

-Mira Ginny, lucha por tus sueños, aun que a nadie le parezca, total, ya encontraras personas en el camino a las que les agrade y vallan por algo similar…-tiro su baúl por la ventana

-¿Qué haces? ¿Sabias que ya ay puertas y escaleras?

-Si…-rio a carcajadas- pero esta mama

-¿Y?

-Pues no quiero que me vea…-ella abrió los ojos muy grandes…-¿Te vas a escapar?

-¡No!...-se cruzo de brazos frente a ella…-solo tomare vacaciones

-¿Vacaciones? Y ¿No le dirás a mama?...-dijo sorprendida

-Mira Gin, sigue tus sueños ¿Si?... mi banda consiguió un contrato para ir a tocar a Rusia

-Bien… ¿Qué? ¿Rusia? Eso queda al otro extremo del continente

-Si se que es un poco lejos, pero un tal Vladimir Romanof, nos busco y nos diseño la gira

-¿Sabias que las bandas principiantes fracasan?

-Si, tanto como las jugadoras de Quidditch que no las busca un caza talento

-Gracias por recordármelo

-No Gin, me refiero que si no das el primer paso, jamás sabrás si funcionaria o no…

-Lo se pero ¡Ron!, empiezas la escuela en dos semanas y empezar de nuevo con faltas no te conviene, ¡eres alumno de intercambio!

-No me interesa la escuela Ginny, amo la música y hasta donde se, no necesitas magia avanzada para poder tocar en un concierto…

-Pero…

-Por eso…-decía mientras salía por la ventana…-necesito, que les mandes una lechuza, fingiendo ser mama diciendo que tengo, no se la enfermedad de los dragones o algo…

-¿Y mamá?

-Bueno ella pensara que estoy con Charly y el que estoy con mamá

-¡Ron! ¡No te vallas! ¿Ron?

-Solo dos semanas Ginny y sigue tus sueños…-decía desde afuera mientras se despedía de su hermana de lejos, remonto en su escoba y desapareció

-¿Ginny?

-Oh mamá ¿Qué tal?

-¿Hablabas con Ronald?

-¿Ron? Oh no el esta donde Charly

-A si, si, pero oí su voz

-Soy yo…-fingía la voz de su hermano…-hablaba conmigo misma

-Oh si, se parecen tanto sus voces…- decía marchándose

Uff esto había sido raro, se paro de la cama y se miro al espejo, se dio cuenta que había una foto de su hermano, con la misma gorra que ella misma cargaba y las palabras de Ron le vinieron de golpe a la memoria "Sigue tus sueños"…bueno el se acababa de marchar a Rusia persiguiendo un sueño, ¿Y ella?, se miraba al espejo, bueno solo les tenia que demostrar a todos que era tan buena como cualquier otro jugador de la universidad y con el mismo derecho a jugar en un equipo profesional. Perseguiría sus sueños tal y como hoy lo hacia de forma valiente su hermano, y ya sabia quienes le podían ayudar, pero eso seria mañana, no podía perder mas tiempo, iría ahora, pero ya eran las 6 menos 20, mientras descansaría pensando en un hermoso futuro que tenia que ver con un en un equipo de quidditch profesional.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó muy temprano con ilusiones renovadas, comió casi aprisa, apenas escucho lo que su madre le decía, beso a su padre en la coronilla, tomo su mochila, la gorra del Manchester y la Snitch que siempre la acompañaba; casi quería correr para ir a hablar con sus mejores amigos de su fabulosa idea.

-¿Estas loca?...-decía Dennis Creevey…-¿Te ah afectado la eliminación de tu equipo?

-¿Ginny, no seria mejor que tomaras una poción multijugos?...-comento Hermione sentada a su lado

-¡No!, por que entonces verán a mi Hermano al cual no le interesa el quidditch y si soy yo disfrazada de el, podre jugar con mis habilidades…-sonrió triunfante

-Amiga…-decía Patme…-¿Estas segura de que esto funcionara?

-Completamente…-jugaba con su Snitch en la silla del salón de belleza

Dennis Creevey, era su mejor amigo desde el colegio, ambos estaban enamorados de Harry desde siempre, así que se llevaban muy bien, y desde que descubrió que tenia un don en las manos para arreglar, cortar, maquillar, transformar, etc. a cualquier bruja o brujo exigente, decidió no estudiar la universidad, pues si ya estaba haciendo mucho dinero en su salón de belleza, no necesitaba mas trucos; Hermione Granger siempre habían sido muy buenas amigas, aun que era un año mayor y estudiaba con Harry y su hermano, eso no había evitado que se apoyaran incondicionalmente y mas en esta nueva locura; Patme Patil, una de sus compañeras en el equipo de quidditch, aun que francamente siempre estuvo mas interesada en diseñar los trajes que en jugar eso no evitaba que fueran grandes amigas; por eso Ginny había acudido a ellos pues sabia que podría contar con su ayuda para esto y mas… luego que decidieron que la ayudarían, empezó Dennis a buscar la mejor forma de disimular…

-Esto será al estilo muggle…-dijo buscando algo en un baúl

-Si para que yo pueda demostrar tus habilidades

-Tendrás que aprender a actuar, caminar, hablar y hasta pensar como un chico

-¡Si!...-dijeron las tres chicas al unísono

-¿Podrás con esto?...-decía Dennis retocándose el peinado frente al espejo

-claro, será pan comido

Después de muchos ratos e intentos busco la peluca perfecta para que Ginny se pareciera a su hermano, le enseño como caminar, como moverse y hasta como escupir; se miro al espejo ya en casa y le pareció ver reflejado a Ron y ella sonrió, ahora tendría que medirse el uniforme de el y hacerle las modificaciones pertinentes, mañana partiría a Durmstrang; guardo todo lo necesario, ya estaba ansiosa por partir, y empezar a jugar quidditch.

Al despertar parecía que bailaba por toda la habitación, se vestiría en casa de Dennis pues el la llevaría hasta la puerta de la universidad, bajo con una fuerza renovada, solo estaba su madre en casa.

-¿Desayunaras Ginny?

-No ma, ya tengo que irme

-¿A dónde?

-Ma… ayer te dije que iría a pasar estas dos semanas donde Hermione

-¿Me dijiste? No recuerdo…-dijo pensativa

-Si mama, es mas hagamos un trato

\- Dime…-decía muy seria

-Vez que Hermione fue debutante

-Oh si, que chica tan linda

-Bueno, le diré que me enseñe lo que tengo que saber para poder ser buena debutante

-Me parece buena idea, maravillosos

-Gracia ma…-sonrió triunfante

-Y trata de volver con Harry

-Eso no ma…adiós

-No te olvides de que en una semana es el carnaval y le dices a tu hermano

-Si ma…

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la madriguera desapareció, y reapareció en casa de su amigo, quien ya la estaba esperando, ella se cambio, se puso el uniforme de Durmstrang tomo su baúl, su mochila y se metió al auto de Dennis, estaba tan emocionada que no sintió el recorrido, llegaron a las puertas de la universidad sonrió y salió del auto…

-Muy bien Gin, tu puedes…-le daba ánimos su amigo y veía que se marchaba

-Si…-camino emocionada, pero de pronto la invadió el miedo y regreso corriendo hasta donde estaba Dennis…-¡No puedo! ¡No puedo!

-Claro que si… ¡Ginny!

-¡Que!

-Recuerda seguir tus sueños y entrar al equipo

-Bien, ¡Bien!...-dijo un poco mas tranquilo

-Excelente, ese es mi chico…-dijo sonriendo

Se despidieron y ella atravesó el campus hasta reportarse en la dirección, como el alumno de intercambio Ronald Weasley, le dieron el mapa para encontrar su dormitorio, su horario de clases, actividades, etc. Llego hasta el dormitorio de Varones, ella abrió mucho los ojos, nunca había estado en uno, era caos unos a otros se tiraban balones muggle otros perseguían Snitch otros bolitas de pergamino, ella esquivo todo perfectamente; solo llevaba su mochila, se suponía que aparecería su baúl en el dormitorio, en contro el que le tocaba 38C, entro y encontró tres chicos adentro, solo habían dos camas y se pregunto quien seria su compañero…

-mjm…-hizo ruido con la garganta…-¿Qué tal chicos?...-los tres lo miraron y solo saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza…-soy Ronald Weasley su nuevo compañero

-Ah hola…-contesto el rubio de ojos grises…- soy Draco Malfoy y soy tu compañero ellos son Teo y Zabinni, compañeros de junto

-hay chicos mucho gusto…-vio su baúl y empezó a sacar cosas…-y cuando empiezan las audiciones para los equipos

-¿Juegas?...-dijo Draco mirándolo desdeñosamente

-¡Claro! ¿Amigo? ¿Compadre? ¿Hermano?...-se rieron los otros dos chicos

-¿Qué posición?...-dijo Draco

-Buscador…-dijo orgullosa, de pronto salió volando una Snitch de su baúl junto con una caja de tampones

-¿Cargas una Snitch en tu baúl junto a eso…?...-dijo Teo

-Si… ¿Por qué?... ¿Nunca lo han usado?...-tomo uno

-¡No!...Aleja eso

-Esto lo usan los profesionales…-y lo metió a su nariz

-Te toco el fenómeno amigo…-rieron a carcajadas, la cara de Draco era un poema

Ginny solo quería que se la tragara la tierra, parece que había empezado con el pie izquierdo, pero algo bueno debía de salir de todo esto, se dejo caer en la cama, escuchando a lo lejos la platica de los tres chicos, eran parte del equipó y el rubio era el capitán, bueno, esperaba que mañana fuera un mejor día; pues si estaba ahí fingiendo alguien que no era, era por una mera razón, el quidditch y llego a demostrar que era buena y eso aria mañana en el entrenamiento…

** Lumus**

Espero que les agrade y se diviertan tanto como yo, alguna queja, reclamo o sugerencia estoy a sus órdenes…


End file.
